Don't Leave Me in This Dead World
by LolaLizTay
Summary: Aubrey Mitchell, seventeen, has been looking for her boyfriend since the beginning of the apocalypse. A month in, Lee and the group rescue her from a herd of zombies, and she sticks with them. But Lee—trying to get on Lilly's good side—tells her that once she finds who she's looking for, she's out of the group. Things change, people change, for better or worse. Ben/OC
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey walked alongside Eric, her rifle pointed at the ground.

"How much do we need?" Aubrey asked.

"Don't know... Enough to get us by..." Eric replied.

Suddenly, a scream cut through the air.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did it sound like Kenny?"

"I don't know..." Aubrey took off running, heading in the direction the screams came from. "Go, go, go!"

Eric ran down to the source of the noise: a man caught in a bear trap. Aubrey knew there were two others with him, but she couldn't see them.

She spun around when the sound of moaning hit her ears.

"Walkers!" she screamed, hoping the others could hear her.

"Bree!"

"I'm good, Eric! I can handle myself!"

A walker came at her from behind, and she screamed when it latched his hands on her. She kicked at it and she heard its bones break. She hit it with the butt of the rifle and it let go. Aiming the rifle at its head, she pulled the trigger, putting the walker down for good.

A gun shot rang through the air, and it didn't come from Aubrey's gun.

Aubrey cursed mentally, and ran towards the noise. She stopped short when she saw that the man in the bear trap was still alive.

"Mr. Parker?!"

"Aubrey! You have to help me! Please!" the man begged.

Aubrey got on her knees and tried to open the bear trap. "I-I can't!" She stood up and shouldered her rifle, aiming it at the band teacher. "I'm sorry, Mr. Parker..." She pulled the trigger, and once the man was out of his misery, she bolted.

She was cut off by walkers, so she ran through a gap in the crowd.

She ran to the hotel and climbed up to a broken second story window. She exited the room, and looked down at the truck. _What the hell?_

"Ben?!"

The tall, blonde-haired figure turned around and looked up at her. "Aubrey!"

Aubrey ran down the stairs and towards the boy, throwing her arms around him. She blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"You're okay! You're okay!"

"I'm okay..." Ben whispered, stroking her hair.

Pulling away from him momentarily, she looked around him at the pickup truck, where a dark-haired body wearing a jacket similar to Ben's laid.

"Jesus, Travis!"

Aubrey ran over to the truck and jumped in the back. She got on her knees next to her friend.

"He's been shot," Lee said, appearing beside her.

"Will he be okay?" She looked up at Katjaa hopefully.

"We don't know, sweetie..." Katjaa admitted.

"But... But he has to be okay! He has to be!"

"Aub—"

"TRAVIS!" Aubrey screeched, trying to push the boy off her.

The boy snapped his jaws at her. Aubrey knew it wasn't her friend anymore, but she didn't want to believe it.

His face got dangerously close to her shoulder, and she felt his nose brush against her neck.

"LEE!" Aubrey cried, tears now running down her face. "HELP ME!"

The brunette girl let out another ear-splitting scream, and Ben thought that Travis had finally bitten her.

Finally, Carley came forward and shot the undead teenager in the head.

Aubrey pushed the body off her and scrambled out of the truck before running off crying. Clementine and Ben followed her.

_**(M'kay, so I have mixed feelings about this chapter... Part of me thinks it's okay, but another part thinks I could have done better. I'll be getting into Aubrey's story in the next chapter...)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aubrey woke up scared out of her mind as usual. It was nothing new._

_Her parents were verbally and physically abusive, and every morning she woke up terrified of what they might do to her._

_She knew something was wrong as soon as she exited her room._

_"Mom? Dad?" she called. Her bare feet stuck slightly to the cold hardwood floor as she walked down the hall._

_She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her nose crinkled at the disgusting stench that filled the room. _What the hell?

_"Hello?" she called again, dragging out the 'o' obnoxiously._

_Growling erupted from behind the island. Aubrey, being the cautious girl she was, put three feet between herself and the island before investigating. The sight made her reel backwards in disgust. _

_"No fucking way!" she said. Part of her was excited, another part of her was scared, and the last part of her was angry._

_The monster on the floor looked up at her. Aubrey wouldn't give it the satisfaction of being called 'Mom' anymore—not that anything other that eating her alive would satisfy it. The undead woman stood up, and clumsily made her way towards her previous punching bag._

_The teenage girl maneuvered around the slow-moving creature, grab snatched the cleaver off the countertop. She went over to her approacher, and split its skull._

_The zombie fell to the floor in a heap, and Aubrey went in search of her father._

_When she found him, she didn't say 'I'm sorry, Daddy,' like a girl in any cliché zombie story would, and kill him quickly. Oh, no. She was violent. She knocked him down and repeatedly stabbed him in the head._

* * *

_Aubrey put as much canned food and water bottles as she could in a backpack, and tied said backpack to the rolling suitcase she had filled with clothes._

_She took back alleys, back roads; she did anything to avoid people._

_She only had one goal. She didn't know exactly where he was; he had told her, but she'd forgotten._

What a good girlfriend I am.

* * *

_After a month, Aubrey had made no progress, but she found herself somas here near a place called Macon. She was sleeping, or at least trying to, when she sound of voices startled her. She jumped to her feet and looked around._

_"Hola?" she called out._

_"Christ!"_

_Startled, Aubrey spun around and fell backwards. "Who the hell are you?!"_

_"My name is Lee. Who are you?"_

_"Aubrey."_

_"Well, Aubrey, what's a girl your age doing out here alone?"_

_"I'm looking for my boyfriend..." she answered._

_Lee asked if she would to join him and Clementine, and she reluctantly agreed. They led her into the town, and to a pharmacy. Some things led to others, and a brunette woman was shooting a walker off Aubrey and taking the three into the pharmacy._

_A woman named Lilly wasn't so happy, and neither was her dad, Larry. There had been another family with Lee... A man named Kenny, his wife Katjaa, and their son Duck._

_They held out a day or two in the pharmacy, until walkers attacked. Lee had to rescue Carley from a walker while Aubrey saved Doug from being dragged through the window and eaten. The group was overrun and forced to flee. They found a place called The Motor Inn, and shacked up there._

_The entire time, Aubrey had one thing on her mind:_

I _have_ to find Ben!

**_(Okay, so this chapter did _not_ go as planned... but whatever... It explains Aubrey's situation... Oh, and I saved both Doug _and_ Carley, 'cause I love them both...)_**


End file.
